


I'm just a User

by AMC_5683



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Open Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMC_5683/pseuds/AMC_5683
Summary: Evelyn has been placed on house arrest for quite sometime. A month has passed since the incident as Screenslaver. During this time Evelyn has a lot of time on her hands and thoughts start to wonder about the past, present and future. Add a little insomnia into the mix and well...thoughts slowly turning into questions. But will they be answered or dissmissed?Find outStill new at this so tell me how I do





	1. Dreams and Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Still new gonna need some help

Just like Violet had predicted, Evelyn was released a few weeks after her initial arrest. She was fined for the damages she had caused while she was the Screenslaver. She was placed under house arrest and there was a patrol car that would randomly check up on her. 

During those weeks not a lot had changed. Some people did change their habits when it can to their electronics and devices, but over all nothing drastic. Well in the world at least…

Since her release, Winston had began to bagger her with questions and whether she should be trusted with technology ever again. Although, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his sister from meddling with tech. He sighed as he handed her, her old badge to her office. There wasn't anything he could really do other than attempt to monitor as much as he could her whereabouts. 

When Evelyn reached her office on the top floor, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had survived without any “real” consequences or so she would assume. Things had changed for her mentally. Her thoughts racing about anything and everything. She had bouts of depression and mix in the insomnia she suffered from, thoughts racing was the least of her problems. The issue wasn’t the racing thoughts and not being able to properly form a coherent thought, it was what the thoughts were going to...more like who. She released a frustrated growl and pour herself a drink and downing it. She hated it. But she couldn’t stop the thoughts. 

“Its fucked up isn’t? When you really think of it” she walked up to the glass and looked down at the city. “I’m free and yet, i’m still trapped.” she looked up at stared just behind her reflection. “Odd isn’t it Elastigirl? Or should i just call you Helen, since you’re not here officially?” Evelyn took a drink not bothering turning around. “ the question is... are you really here or not?” 

“I'm real Evelyn, even though I'm not “officially” here.” 

“Why are you here?” Evelyn asked finally turning around to face the super.

“Why do you think I'm here?” Helen asked as she walked up to Evelyn.

“ Random check-ins to make sure I'm not up to anything? Keeping the world safe from Screenslaver? I'm not really sure to be honest” Evelyn finished up her drink and went to pour another. 

She turn to the super and held up the bottle slightly, “wanna drink? Seems like you're here for a reason” 

Helen nodded and went to sit down in one of the chairs, keeping on eye on Evelyn.

When Evelyn was done she handed Helen her drink before sitting down on the tile flooring near the window and looking out. She took a drink from her glass then setting it down next to her. 

Helen looked down at her glass and took a long drink from it before speaking. “Why did you question if I was real or even here to begin with?”   
Helen asked looking at Evelyn reflection from the glass window. She looked back at the super with a raised eyebrow. “Really have to ask?” She sighed went back to staring out the window. “Insomnia coupled with anxiety and depression, makes up delusions of what's real and what's not”. 

Helen nodded her head, and took a long drink from her glass. “I get that. Been there before as well.” 

Evelyn tilted her head slightly with a confused look “what do you mean?” 

Helen sighed and went to refill her drink. “ Bring it back with you” Evelyn said while shaking her glass, making the ice crash against the glass walls.

Helen filled Evelyn glass before filling her and placing the bottle on the table. Evelyn took a drink before looking at Helen through the reflection in the glass and slowly setting the glass down next to herself, her eyes a little skeptical.

“Helen..how did you know I was here? Police had told the news that I was in prison for protection. How could you possibly…” 

Her sentence was cut short when a hand shot out at wrapped itself around Evelyn's neck and slamming her against the glass window. When she looked back down Helen's eyes were glowing the same color as the glasses she once placed on her.

"You are good" Helen smirked...


	2. Confusion and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great. Tell me how I'm doing and stuff

Evelyn bolted upright, she looked around while feeling her neck. Her breathing was hard and was the only thing being heard throughout her room. 

“Five things you see” she looked around and for a split second she thought she saw a set of blue glowing eyes starting right back at her. She shook her head.

“Clock”

“Shoes”

“Remote”

“Bottle..well empty bottle”

“phone”

She breathed in and let it out slowly.

“Ok four things you can hear” cricket, water drops from the sink, a light drizzle on the window and my breathing. 

She got up from the bed “three things I can feel” carpet, my clothes, doorknob.

She turned the knob and walked into the hallway down the stairs and looked out the window at the light drizzle that was slowly starting to pick up. 

She jumped when something hard hit the glass. When she turned she expected something or better yet someone. But it looked like hail was starting form. She sighed and clicked a button on the wall to bring up a metal shielding across the wall of glass.

She walked over to a small bar and made herself a drink and sat on her usual couch. She looked at the time and it was five in the morning. She took a sip from her glass. ‘That was an unusual dream, after the incident, the police came and took everything related to the Screenslaver.’ 

She reaches for the phone and dials a number.

“Evelyn! Is everything ok? Its super early.” Winston rushed through the phone.

“Yea, Win. Everything is ok...I just have a favor to ask of you” Evelyn sighed, the pounding in her head slowly coming and going.

“Sure Evie whatever you need.” Winston replies, concern in his voice.

“Is there anything you can get me, like old computer towers that don't work or fuck even Lego set. I feel like I'm losing my mind here.” Evelyn asked

“Why do you want computer towers? You know you can't have any type of tech.” 

“I know that Winston, I just need something to do. Sitting still and waiting for time to pass isn't helping.”

Winston sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt a bit bad for his sister but he really couldn't do anything. After the Screenslaver incident, his pull with the authorities dwindled a bit. The only reason his sister wasn't in jail, was because he and surprising a few supers, along with some footage showed that no one was seriously hurt. Even when it came to the building explosion, Evelyn had pulled the fire alarm, warning people and getting them out in time. 

“I'll see what I can do, I love you Evie, take care of yourself.”

“I love you too Win. Have fun with board meetings and stuff.” Evelyn had said with a small smile and hung up the phone. She loved her brother, that had not changed. 

….  
She turned her head when she heard a sound suddenly right next to her and the light suddenly appearing. 

“The fuck?” Evelyn turned and saw a familiar face with some very familiar eye.

“Well fuck me…” Evelyn was thrown through a portal and fell from above to the ground. She shook her head and looked and saw Elastigirl.

“Well fuck me twice” Evelyn said as she was lifted up and grabbed by voyd from behind.

“Why does this keep happening?” Evelyn asked to no one in particular.

Helen walked up to Evelyn, cupping her face and tilting her head up.

“You know why Evelyn, your just hiding from the truth” Helen said leaning into Evelyn until they were a few centimeters apart.

“And what would that be?” Evelyn asked, trying to keep herself under control

“That you want her..that you want us” voyd clarified.

She brushed up against Evelyn from behind, and leaned forward to kiss her neck, at the same time Helen leaned forward and captured Evelyn's lips with her own.

Evelyn felt like she was falling in an abyss full of uncertainty and clarity. It was an odd feeling, kind of felt like she was floating...that is until she hit the hardwood floor of the living and groaning loud at the impact.

“Well that was interesting while it lasted” she rubbed her head and looked around. It was still dark but the clock said it was ten am. She found a remote and pressed a button, which caused the metal shielding to open slightly, like blind on a window. The room lit up with an orange glow.

There was a knock on the door and Evelyn wondered who it could be. It was too late in the day for Winston to come visit. 

She walked up to the door….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback


End file.
